Mas que a nada en el mundo
by cleo yagami
Summary: "Mina Tsukino, una joven que siempre esta ayudando a sus amigos cercanos con problemas de sus vidas, ella demuestra ser feliz con su vida pero... ¿Eso sera cierto? ¿podria alguien que es feliz tener una mala vida como todos sus amigos? Una historia que salio de mi imaginacion pasen y leanla
1. Prologo

**Bien aqui incio una nueva aventura, espero les guste, este primer capitulo es para que concoscan tanto a la protagonista como a algunos personajes, y de lo que mas o menos tratara, espero les valla gustando, y para finalizar "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

* * *

**"Prologo"**

.

.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mina Tsukino, tengo 18 años, y bueno que puedo decir acerca de mi

primero vivo en una casa cercas del parque N 10, aqui en Tokio Japon, mi familia bueno son... mi padre Kenji, segun el trabaja como arquitecto, especialmente en aluminio y vidrio, es decir, ventanas, puertas y todo lo demas, aunque segun el trabaja bien, no le va muy bien que digamos

.

mi madre Ikuko, ella se dedica a las labores de la casa, aunque tambien gana su propio dinero vendiendo accesorios de plata por catalogo, dice que le va muy bien, por que me ha llegado a decir que tiene su dinero guardado

.

bueno en cambio yo, bueno soy alegre y muy simpatica, se puede decir que rara entre muchas jovenses de mi edad,y siempre ando ayudando a mis amigos en sus problemas dandoldes consejos y animos; tambien podria decir que a mi edad deberia estar en la universidad, pero algo asi, en las mañanas tomo cursos de inlges y matematicas en la facultad de Tokio,junto con otros compañeros y amigos y cuando salgo tomo un curso especial como escultura de belleza, me fascina y quiero profesionalizarme en eso, llegar a ser una gran estilista,lo malo es que mi papa no lo sabe, pero aunque dice que el aceptara a lo que yo quiera dedicarme, yo creo que no es asi y que le molestara mucho cuando se entere, lo bueno es que mi mama me apoya en eso

.

Ahh y me faltaba alguien mas de mi familia... mi hermana, Serena, ella tiene 20 años, dire que es una joven algo rebelde y le gusta mucho ir a reuniones con mis amigos y esta estudiando en la universidad, ahora mismo esta haciendo su quinto semestre en veterinaria, dice que le fascina mucho, con eso de que le gustan los animales, lo malo es que ella esta en la universidad de Osaka, ya que hasta alla estaba la carrera que se encuenttra haciendo, por lo que nada mas la veo los fines de semana, y sobretodo me quiere mucho aunque a veces lo demuestra de otras maneras

.

y bueno ¿cual es mi problema? primero, digamos que la relacion entre mis padres esta de lo peor, ellos ya no se soportan, mi mama insiste en que mi papa se valla de la casa, pero el no quiere con la escusa e que esa es su casa, y eso no es verdad, por que por tanto ley como herencia de mi abuelo, la casa es de mi mama, pero aun asi el no lo acepta y por logica ellos discuten todos los dias, y como estoy mucho rato en las mañanas antes de irme a mis cursos, discuten aun sin importarme que yo este, aunque de por si ni les hago caso, o eso creo

.

bueno a mi ni me interesa eso, pero pienso que si, y claro igual en las noches andan siempre discutiendo, y aqui va la cosa, como mi padre me sobreprotege mucho, no me deja salir de casa, a menos que sea para los cursos y de eso nada mas y por eso tengo que aguantar mucho sus problemas de ellos, me alegro al menos de que Serena no este en casa todos los dias, yo por lo mientras trato de ser feliz con lo que tengo.

* * *

**Bien aqui el primer capitulo, espero les halla entrado curiosidad, pronto actulizare espero :D**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Mi rutina diaria

**Bien aqui les dejo dos capitulos de esta nueva aventura, espero les sea de su agrado y como siempre respondo comentarios al final del ultimo capitulo que actualize**

* * *

.

**"Mi rutina diaria"**

Son las 8:30 de la mañana, se enceuentra Mina desayunando antes de irse asus cursos en la facultad, junto con su mama, platicando amenamente

-Y como dices que vas en los cursos hija?-

-Pues bien mama, aunque en matematicas me complico un poco, aun asi las chicas me ayudan-

-Que bueno hija, sabes que debes poner todo tu empeño en eso-

-Si lo pongo- coemnta sonriendo

-A proposito... tu maestra del curso de belleza no te ha pedido material nuevo?-

-Por ahora no, pero se que pronto lo pedira-

-Deberias decirle a tu padre sobre eso, ya es momento, empezaste hace dos meses- le comenta y ella se molesta un poco

-No lo se mama, ya sabes como es el de por si, si dio un gran escandalo cuando supo lo que Serena queria estudiar, imaginate conmigo-

-Si hija en eso tienes razon, pero cuendo pregunte que es lo que quieres estudiar...¿Que le diras?-

-Lo pensare despues, mientras seguire con mis cursos- comenta volviendo a sonreir

-Por cierto... tu hermana te mando mensaje anoche?-

-No, supongo que estaba tomando horas extras en la escuela anoche-

-Eso es bueno para ella, suerte que tu padre la hallla dejado ir a Osaka, gracias a tu prima Luna-

-Si, de no ser por ella, no podria haber llegado a su quinto semestre- comenta y ambas se rien, cuando Mina ve el reloj de la cocina, anunciando cuarto para las nueve y se alarma

-cuarto para las nueve! llegare tarde!- a lo que se levanta corriendo por su mochila y su maleta del curso de belleza-Nos vemos mama- y se despide de ella dandole un beso en su mejilla

-Nos vemos hija- comenta al verla salir rapidamente

.

.

.

.Facultad de Tokio

Mina lega corriendo hasta el salon de matematicas y se sienta en su lugar en frente en espera del maestro, cuando d eprotno dos jovenes de su misma edad entran al salon y van hacia Mina y la saludan

-Hola Mina-

-Hola Rei, hola Hotaru, bien- las saluda igual. Rei y Hotaru Hino, son hermanas mellizas, viven con su padre Soichi que trabaja como decano en la facultad de quimica en la universidad de Yokohama, debido a que su madre de las jovenes murio cuando ellas tenian 11 años; Rei es un poquito fria y antisocial, pro lo que Mina es su unica amiga, sin contar a su hermana y Hotaru ella es carismatica y alegre, y hace amigos con facilidad

-Oye Mina. ¿hiciste la tarea de mate?-

-Si, pero no te la voy a pasar Rei- le responde burlandose de ella

-Que mala eres- comenta algo molesta

-No soy mala-

-Claro qe si-

-Basta Rei, dejala, que por eso no tienes amigos-

-Callate Hotaru!-

-Ya chicas no pelen, que en cualquier momento llega el maestro- comenta y al momento entra el maestro al salon

-Buenos dias muchachos!-

-Buenos dias profesor Shirota!-

-Sacen su libreta para revisarles los ejersicios que les encarge para hoy-

-Si maestro- comenta la clase, y Mina saca su libreta mientras le comenta a Rei -La proxima te las paso, Va?-

-Esta bien Mina- comenta sonriendole

.

.

.

.

4 horas despues

Mina Rei y Hotaru salen de la facultad mientras conversan

-Segura que no vienes Mina?-

Si Hotaru, hoy ire a mi curso especial, tal ves mañana si voy con ustedes si

-Esta bien, pero vienes con nosotras si-

-Si es que mi papa me deja, si Rei- comenta al momento en que llega el autobus, y se sube a el, miemntra se sienta en la parte de atras y saca su libro de ingles para leerlo, cuando oye que le llego un mensaje a su celular

-Me pregunto de quien sera- lo saca para leerlo, y ve que el mensaje es de su hermana y lo lee y dice...

-_Hola mina, espero te encuentres bien, solo paso a decirte que espero hablar contigo en la noche va. Atte : tu hermana_-

Lo termina de leer y sonrie de que pregunte si esta bien, guarda su celular y prosigue leyendo su libro

.

.

.

.

Insituto de belleza "Juban"

llega al lugar, y entra no sin antes dejar su cuota mensual en la caja, y se a comoda en uno de los tocadores de trabajo, poniendose su bata y sacando su material, cuando una joven de cabello cafe llega con ella

-Hola mina ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Hola Lita, si mas que lista- le contesta riendose. Lita Kino, igual de la edad de Mina, es amiga de ella, desde que iniciaron el curso de belleza hace 2 meses, vive con su tia Monica Haruna, debido a que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 2 años en un atentado de un banco de la cuidad; Lita a pesar de parecer una muchacha rebelde, en realidad es una joven que le gusta mucho las cosas femeninas y odia la violencia, aunque pocas veces la usa.

-Espero que la maestra deje entrar voluntarios al instituto-

-Si ojala- comenta y en el momento una mujer de cabello agradable y bonita apariencia sale de su oficina y saluda a sus alumnas

-Buenos dias chicas-

-Buenos dias maestra Esmeralda-

-Hoy, como veran en un momento habra voluntarios y con ellos les ocmenzare a calificar lo que han aprendido a las que levan mucho tiempo, mientras que a las que ingresaron en los ultimos 3 meses, sera como una practica, asi que a trabajar- les da la orden al momento en que hace entrar a los volvuntarios para qeu sean transformados por las alumnas

-Lita, Mina!- les habla y ellas van con la maestra

-Si maestra-

-Hoy para ver como han avanzado en las enseñansas que les di me van a arreglar, Lita tu me haras el depilado en las cejas y tu Mina, me pondras el tratamiento en el cabello como te enseñe- es ordena al momento en que se sienta en el tocador

-Si maestra- contestan las dos al momento en que ellas comeinzan a hacer su labor, mientras platican

-Oye Mina, despues del curso, vamos a tomarnos un cafe tu y yo-

-No puedo, de por si mi papa se enoja conmigo si sabe que llego tarde-

-Pues si se entera, dile que te quedaste en la facultad a estudiar mas-

-No lo se Lita- comenta dudosa mientras le pone el tratamiento al cabello de la maestra

-Andale Mina, siiii!- le suplica

-Esta bien, pero solo por que tu me lo pediste- cmenta y las dos prosiguen con su trabajo


	3. La rutina de siempre en las noches

**"La rutina de siempre en las noches"**

Cafeteria

Mina y Lita estan ahi despues de haber salido del curso, Lita pidio un cafe descafeinado mientras que Mina pidio un capuchino moka,, estan platicando de como les ha ido tanto en sus rutinas como en el curso

-Con lo que le hize a la maestra, dire que ya he prefeccionando mis habilidades-

-Lo se Lita, ella te lo dijo y yo la escuche, tambien lo dijo de mi- comenta y ambas se rien

-Oye Mina... necesito un consejo-

-Que pasa Lita?-

-Mi tia Monica quiere que nos cambiemos de casa, al distrito Shibuya, pero yo no quiero, esta al otro lado de la ciudad, y ademas he vivido toda mi vida en Juban, bueno ojala puedas entender de lo que hablo- y al temrinar de platicarle, Mina responde...

-Bueno Lita, si es por algo bueno deberias apoyar a tu tia en eso, a no ser que ya no te vuelva a ver-

-Eso no lo se, pero si fuera a ser asi, nos podremos ver lo mas seguido que podamos-

-Eso si- comenta sonriendo y las dos hacen un saudo especial con las manos

-Y bueno cambiando de tema... ¿Como le ha ido a tu hermana?-

-Me ha dicho que bien, ahora que esta haciendo sus practicas, pero hace lo mas que puede para venir a casa los viernes-

-Me has platicado que ya lleva 2 años alla ¿No la extrañas a veces?-

-A veces, pero mientras trata de realizar sus sueño, esta bien- comenta algo triste

-Por lo menos ya la veraz mañana-

-Si y quiere platicar conmigo en la noche-

-Que bueno, en fin... hay que irnos sino tu papa se molestara-

-Esta bien- y las dos se levantan pagando la cuenta y salen de la cafeteria

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Mina entra a la casa,poniendo sus cosas en el vestibulo y grita que ya llego

-Ya llegue mama!- y su mama sale dela cocina

-Hola Mina ¿Por que llegaste tarde?-

-Me fui a tomaralgo con Lita,espero not e moleste-

-No mientras tu padre no se entere-

-No espero no se entere, bueno estare en mi cuarto-

-Esta bien,te aviso en cuanto vallamos a cenar-

-Si mama- y se sube a su cuarto para encerrarse,se acuesta en su cama y abre su lapto para ver si no ha recibido algun mensaje en su correo electronico, al ver que no decide abrir su cuenta de Facebook para entretenerse un poco, cuando ve que su hermana esta conectada,por lo que le manda un mensaje

-Hola hermana :) - espera a ver si le responde y en seguida recibe respuesta

-Hola Mina ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien, acabo de llegar del curso-

-A esta hora? :/ -

-Si,es que me fui con Lita a tomarme un café-

-Ahhh entonces esta bien :)-

-Si... y a ti ¿Como te ha ido?

-Bien anduve haciendo mis practicas,asi que nos veremos mañana :D -

-Que bien! :D-

-Si,ademas...recuerdas que te mencione que conoci a un muchacho aqui por la escuela?-

-Si,me acuerdo y sobretodo que le mencionaste a papa y armo un escandalo :( -

-Pues preparalo a el y a mama,por que mañana viene a conocerlos,asi que avísales si :)-

-Claro Serena...- iva a segui cuando escucha que alguien llega a la casa-

-Espera un momento-

-Claro- y deja la computadora para oir quien llego y es su papa, y oye que comienza a discutir con su mama desde su puerta

-Como puede ser posible Kenji, sabes que debes dar el dinero para la casa, no puedesl legar a si nomas y decir que no traes nada de dinero-

-Pues aunque no lo creas asi es Ikuko, nome fue paranada bien-

-Es la tercera vez en esta semana, ademas tu hija Mina necesita comer y para sus cursos y Serena para pagar lo que necesite en la universidad-

-Para eso eres su madre debes de ver bien por ellas- los tonos de voz iban subiendo mas y Mina solo escuchaba

-Pero no solo yo, tu tambien eres su padre, aunque a veces dices que no es asi- Mina desicdio ya no loirlos mas, por lo que vuelve a su laptop a segui hablando con Serena

-Hermana ya volvi.

-Te tardaste ¿Que paso?-

-No es nada, mama y papa andan discutiendo-

-Que mal, pero tu no les hagas caso comote dije,pero bueno ahora descansa, cenas y nos vemos mañana va?-

-Esta bien Serena,te vere mañana y a tu amigo,espero :D- y se desconecta su hermana,por lo que apaga su laptop y bajapara ver si ya van a cenar, llega a la cocina y ve a su padre y lo saluda como si nada

-Hola papa-

-Hola pequeña- y leda un beso en su mejilla -¿Como te fue?-

-Bien, me dejaron algunos trabajos para la p¿semana que viene, pero tengo tiempo-

-Esta bien- y se sientan en la mesa para cenar los tres

-Hija!-

-Si mama?-

-No hay algo que te gustaria decir?-

-Ahhh si, Serena me mando mensaje,dice que mañana vendra yq ue va a traer a un amigo suyo a que lo conoscamos-comenta temiendo la actitud que valla a tomar su padre

-De verdad?-

-Si papa, el mismo que te comento ella-

-Me parece bien, en ese caso espero que mañana llege temprano para conocerlo-

-Si... por cierto papa... ¿me dejarias ir con Rei y Hotaru al centro comercial mañana despues del curso?- espera que le diga que si

-No se hija-

-Anda papa,he estado esforzándome en mis cursos,no tiene nada de malo, anda y no te pido nada por un largo rato,siii!- lesuplica

-bueno hija,esta bien,peor no lleges tarde si-

-No gracias- y lo abraza y vuelve a sentarse rapidamente para seguir cenando

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente

Mina,Hotaru y Rei salen de su curso para irse al centro comercial,mientras conversan un poco

-Entonces tu hermana va a traer a una migo suyo a la casa?-

-Si Rei,segun me dijo aqui entre nosotras dos, es su novio pero se lo dira a mis padres hoy-

-No me imagino como lo tomama tu padre-

-A lo mejor es un muchacho agradable y guapo-comenta Hotaru emocionada

-Yo no se Hotaru?-

-Que nunca lo has visto-

-No Rei,ni siquiera me ha mandado una foto de el-

-Bueno pues cuando lo conoscas nos platicas como es y que va a pasar cuando lo vean si-

-Esta bien chicas, entre nosotras tre si-

-Si!- y las dos se rien mientras toman el autobus

* * *

** Bien hasta aqui por elmomento, apenas voy comenzando, oajla pueda seguir mas amenudo actualizando, pero aver que me aconsejanpara tener muchos coemntarios en esta nueva aventura, bien contestare el comentario que me dejaron...**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: senseisi que lesono interesante, ojala le guste mas y que mas siguan esta historia jeje**

**.**

**bien eso es todo, nos leemospronto, besos y abrazos**

**.**

**Atte:Cleo**

** la próxima actualización,besos y abrazos **


	4. Una cena que acaba mal

**Bien yo habia dicho que no me tardaria y asi sera,aqui otros dos capitulos de mi historia,espero les sea de su agrado y al final respondo**

* * *

.

.

**"Una cena que acaba mal"**

Centro comercial

Rei,Hotaru y Mina estan recorriendo el lugar, las hermanas de cabello negro han comprado muchas cosas, pero Mina no por que no trae dinero, pero a ella no le preocupa mucho, aun asi la pasa bien y estan platicando

-Y su padre vendra a verlas el fin de semana?-

-No mina, como ha tenido mucho trabajo,casi no lo vemos-comenta Rei

-Mas bien por que esta con su novia-

-Callate Hotaru!-

-Con quien?-pregunta algo curiosa

-Hay que decirle hermana, ella no le dira a nadie-

Esta bien Hotaru... mira Mina, nuestro papa esta saliendo con una profesora de la facultad de Yokohama, su nombre es Kaolinet, aunque nunca la hemos visto en persona,a veces nos trae fotos de ella-

-Y bueno..papa la quiere mucho, aunque a Rei no le agrada que salga con ella-finalizan las dos y Mina comenta...

-Valla, pues diria que...esta bien, por que el merece estar bien, despues de muchos años, tal vez decidio conocera alguien y si el es feliz, ustedes deben serlo- finaliza, Rei lo peinsa y dice...

-Tienes razon Mina. Por cierto... ¿A que hora llega tu hermana?-

-Maximo como a las 6, y aun no dejo de pensar lo que pasara en cuanto mi papa conosca al amigo de mi hermana- comenta algo nerviosa-Y mas cuando le diga que es su novio-

-No te preocupes, a lomejor lo acepta tu papa- comenta Hotaru

-Claro, ademas si viene de buena familia mejor- finaliza Rei y Mina sonrie

-Si tienen razon chicas,bueno solo hay que esperara y ya.-comenta y las tres se rien

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Mina regresa despues de un buen rato de estar en la calle,acomoda su cuarto que lo tiene un desorden, cuando escucha el timbre y corre a abrir la puerta y al abrirla ve que es Lita

-Hola Mina-

-Hola Lita, pasa- y la castaña entra

-Espero no haber venido a molestar-

-No,para nada-comenta y esta Ikuko sale de la cocina

-Hola señora Ikuko-

-Hola Lita,que sorpresa que hallas venido-

-No es por nada-

-Bueno mama,estaremos arriba-

-si hija- y las jovenes suben al cuarto de Mina-Oye Mina ¿Por que tu mama esta preparando onijiris y dumplings*?

-Tendremos visitas, mi hermana traera alguien a la casa-

-En serio... ¿Quien?-pregunta y las dos se sientan en la cama

-Una migo suyo,segun ella-

-Que bien-

-Si, me aviso anoche,por so no te pude decir-

-No importa, aunque creo que...-iva aseguir cuando abren la puerta del cuarto y entra Ikuko

-Mina tu hermana ya no tardara, Lita pór que no te quedas a cenar-

-Pero señora, no quiero estorbar-

-No estorbaras,ademas le avisamos a tu tia,si!-

-Bueno esta bien- comenta y sale del cuarto, mientras Minase cambia de ropa en su closet

-Mina, espero no causar problema alguno, pero... ¿Que le diras a tu papa en tanto llege?-

-No lo se,pero ya vere como que- comenta mientras sale de su closet ya cambiada, se ha puesto un pantalon cafe con una blusa de manga larga roja y encima otra blusa de color blanca- Pero no digas nada si-

-Esta bien- y las dos sale del cuarto a la sala, cuando tocan el timbre y esta Ikuko sale a abrir y es esta...

-Hola mama-

-Serena! que bueno que llegaste- y la abraza

-Si,como cada fin de semana,,, ¿Y mi hermana?-

-Espera... Mina, llego Serena- y rapidamente Mina va a la entrada junto con Lita

-Hermana!- y la abraza

-Hola Mina,veo que ya querias verme-

-si-y se separa de ella-Serena, Lita vino a visitarme- ¿Te acuerdas de ella?-

-si- y la saluda-Hace mucho que no sabia de ti-

-Hola Serena ¿Como te ha ido?-

-Muy bien pero...mama..Mina, ay alguien que quiero que conozcan... ya puedes entrar!- lo ultimo lo grita para fuera y al momento, un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos azules entra a la casa

-Familia... el es Darien..- y lo toma dela mano- Darien, ella es mi mama- y señala a Ikuko

-Mucho gusto Darien- y lo saluda dela mano

-El gusto es mio señora Tsukino- le responde y al momento ve a Lita y a Mina -no me digas que tienes dos hermanas!- y las dos se rien

-No solo una, la del moño naranja- y toma a Mina del brazo-Vamos saluda-

Emm si.. Hola- y lo saluda cortesmente- Soy Mina, hermana menor de Serena-

-Mucho gusto Mina-

-Y ella es Lita,una amiga mia-y señala a la castaña

-Hola,mucho gusto.-

-Bueno vallamos a la sala si- comenta Ikuko y los cinco van a la sala y se sientan para comer los bocadillos que preparo Ikuko y platican

-Y platicanos ¿De donde eres Darien?-

-Bueno yo soy de aqui de Tokio como ustedes, solo que fui a estudiar alla a Osaka-

-Estudias veterinaria?-

-No Mina,estudio medicina general-

-Que interesante. Por cierto Serena...no dberias decirle algo a mama-

-Si Mina a esovoy... mama,Darien es algo mas que mi amigo,el es... mi novio-

-En serio?!- comentan Ikuko

-Si, pensaba decirtelo hoy en tanto llegara mi papa,pero ya vez- comenta algo nerviosa y su mama dice..

-que bien hija, pues me alegro por ti-

-Si mama-

-Oye Darien, perdona por preguntar pero... ¿Que edad tienes?-

.-Tengo 23 años linda-

-Valla, eso quiere decir...-

-Si Mina, elacaba de terminar su carrera, a finales de marzo se recibio como medico general-

-Que buena noticia- comenta Lita

-Gracias, ademas estare trabajando en el hospital general de Tokio a partir de este lunes-

-Lo felicito joven- comenta Ikuko

-si gracias... Mina... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si dime-

-Que es lo que estas estudiando? que tu hermana no me ha dicho

-Bueno Darien,yo no estoy en la universidad para empezar, pero tomo cursos de ingles y matematicas,ademas de tomar un curso de escultora de belleza, lo que quiero ser es ser una gran estilista- comenta feliz

-Que bueno que quieras dedicarte a algo que te guste-

-Se lo agradesco-

-Bien platiceno sacerca de su familia joven-

-No puedo mentirle, yo soy huerfano, tuve la mala suerte de perder a mis padres cuando tenia 6 años en un accidente automovilistico, desde ese momento he estado solo-

-Lo siento mucho-comenta Lita

-Descuida, ya paso eso-

-Bien...ire a ver si ya esta lacena- y esta Ikuko va a la cocina

-Nosotros iremos alla afuera-

-Claro hermana- comenta mina mientras Serena y Darien salen al jardin de adelante, Lita y Mina ponen la mesa para la cena

-Valla, si que tu hermana es una suertuda-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Pues se consiguio un buen partido ono?-

-diria que si, pero sololo vera los fines de semana-

-Si que mal,al menos ya tendra algo por que venir a casa-

-Esosi,.y sobretodo ojala la peine cuando me lo pida ella-

-Si, a ver si esta vez valla a querer algodistinto a esos chongos que trae-

-Ojala, aun asi...- iva a seguir Mina,cuando oye gritos que vienen de alla afuera por lo que va a la entrada y ve a su padre que ha entrado a la casa gritandole a Serena

-Ahora me dices ¿Quiene s ese muchacho y por que te estaba besando?-

-Mira papa, para tu informacon el es mi novio- los gritos tambien hicieron que Ikuko llegara a la entrada

-Pero que pasa? ¿Por que ke estas gritando a tu hija Kenji?-

-Acabo de ver a Serena besandose con un tipo justo cuando iva llegando-

-Escucha papa, en primera, no le digas asi a Darien, Segunda, Mina te habia dicho que iva atraerlo a la casa y tercera ¿No se como puedes armar un escandalo por esto? ya no soy una niña!-sus gritos fueron fuertes, qu por un momento su padre iva a pegarle, pero Mina interfirio

-Papa no lo hagas, que luego lo lamentaras,-comenta algo nerviosa, por qu eno habia pasado algo asi, desde que Serena entro a la universidad-Tu mismo me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo que el viniera, asi que no salgas con esos disparates y no te atrevas a pegarle a Serena- finaliza armada de valor y ve que Darien ha entrado a la casa

-Y su tu no lo apruebas Kenji, yo apoyare a Serena en su noviazgo, aun sin importarme lo que digas- agrega Ikuko que se pone junto con Serena y Mina

-Yo igual la apoyare papa, aun igual si no lo apruebas- finaliza Mina, y Kenji ya no dice nada y se sube al cuarto dando un portazo

-Ahmmm Mina- es lo unico que dice Serena

-Bueno sera mejor que yo me valla, muchas gracias por todo señora Tsukino-

-No es por nada Darien-

-Serena, te vere mañana-

-Claro- y se dan un tierno beso y el se va. Lita quien vio todp dice...

-Yo igual me voy, sino mi tia se preocupara-

-Esta bien Lita, nos vemos- y se abrazan las dos y Lita se va

-Bueno,a hora que hacemos Sere...- pero ve que ella ya no esta, ve que se subio a su cuarto

-Deberiamos ver a tu hermana-

-No mama dejala,necesita estar sola un buen rato, a lo mejor mañana estara mejor- comenta tranquila -Ademas, como la apoyaremos, estara mejor-

-Lo se hija- cometa Ikuko feliz y las dos van a levantar las cosas del comedor.


	5. Los problemas pueden mejorar a veces

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Los problemas pueden mejorar a veces un poco"**

Mina entra a la cocina y ve a su mama que esta preparando sus cosas para vender plata

-Buenos dias mama-

-Buenos dias Mina ¿Como esta tu hermana?-

-Creo que mejor, anoche cuando me meti a mi cuarto la escuche llorar, estuvo asi un buen rato hasta que se durmio

-Pobre de ella- dice algo triste-bueno espero ya este un poco mejor, en fin; tengo que salir a entregar unos pedidos que me encargaron, ahi les deje para que coman, si salen me avisan si-

-Claro mama- e Ikuko sale de la casa, mientras que Mina sube a ver a Serena, para su suerte la puerta no tiene seguro, por lo que entra sin hacer ruido y ve que esta recostada en la cama oyendo musica que sale de una caja musical en forma de estrella, tambien ve que esta un poco triste, por lo que se acerca y le dice..

-Veo que estas pensando en ese muchacho-

-¿Como entraste Mina?- le pregunta aun un poco triste

-Estaba abierto, asi que entre, espero me disculpès-

-Descuida esta bien-

-Bueno, que te parece si te arreglo el cabello, necseito praticar- y la levanta de la cama y la sienta en el tocador

-Esta bien- comenta sonriendo y Mina le suelta su largo cabello rubio y se lo cepilla

-Bueno, ya que estamos solo las dos, platicame ¿Como es Darien?-

-El es un chico agradable y divertido, que puedo decir-

-Valla, que bien- comenta al momento que comienza a hacerle una trenza francesa-¿Y desde cuando son novios?-

-La verdad... tiene una semana... cuando me iva a venir a Tokio, en la terminal de trenes, el me habia acompañado, eramos ya amigos, desde hace seis meses como te habia dicho, y antes de que yo me fuera, se me declaro en frente de toda la gente que habia en la temrinal, fue algo maravilloso y obio le dije que si y me beso delante de todos-

-Valla!- comenta Mina maravillada

-Si, ademas cuando volvi el lunes, el fue a la unversidad, me estaba esperando en la salida y al verme corrio a abrazarme y me dio un ramo de rosas rojas, fue algo lindo- comenta feliz y al momento se le ocurre decirle a Mina lo que paso anoche- Mina,¿Quieres lo que te cunete lo que paso anoche?-

-Lo que paso afuera?-

-Si lo que paso fue...

.

.

.

Flashback de Serena

Darien y yo salimos un rato para conversar a solas

-Dire que tu familia es sencacional, ya parece que les cai bien, en especial a tu hermana, aunque dire que es un poco timida-

-Solo un poco y eso que no es asi-

-Eso lo se- y al momento me abrazo fuertemente

-En que piensas Darien?-

-Pues en mucho que te amo-

-Yo igual te amo- y al momento nos besamos, yo estaba tan sumida en ese momento que no note que el coche de papa se detuvo y que nos habia visto, hasta que oi que me grito

-Serena! ¿Que esta pasando?!-al verlo note que estaba enojado

-Papa espera, te puedo explicar- estaba asustada

-Señor esperoe, le podemos explicar-

-Usted se aleja de mi hija y tu ven conmmigo- por suetre no lo corrio y me jaloneo hasta la casa y fue aho donde comenzo nuestra discucion en la casa

Fin del flashbak

.

.

.

-Y asi paso, pero temo que papa haga algo con tal de que no lo vea-

-No te preocupes Serena, no creo que lo haga, como estaras en la escuela no lo veras mucho, ademas mama y yo te apoyaremos- comenta al momento que termina la trenza

-Gracias hemana, por cierto... tengo algo para ti-

-Que?- pregunta y Serena saca de sus cosas una jaula de mascotas y dentro de estas hay un gatito de color blanco, Mina al verlo se impresiona

-Una mascota, es para ti, consideralo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleñaos- y le da la jaula

-Gracias Serena- y la abraza- Pero... ¿No te costo mucho?-

-No, por que alla crian gatitos huerfanos y lor regalan para que tengan un mejor hogar y se me ocurrio traerte este- y Mina sonrie

-De nuevo gracias-

-Bien, que tal si salimos las dos?-

-Pero no iras a ver a Darien?-

-Mas al rato, tengo tiempo ¿Que dices?-

-Bueno, deja lo dejo en mi cuarto y nos vamos- y deja la jaula en el cuarto y las dos salen de la casa

.

.

.

.

En la calle

Serena y Mina caminan sin rumbo fijo, mientras pplatican de cosas sin sentido

-Entonces ya tienes algo de experiencia e lo de belleza?-

-Una poca, pero aprendo rapido... por cierto... ¿Como le haras cuando esta Luna se gradue de contadoraa dentro de un año y con eso de que comparte el mismo apartamento?-

-Aun no lo se , supongo que tendre que vivir sola solo por dos años mas-

-Supongo, aun asi se que logragras tu sueño de ser veterinaria- y agrega toda soñadora- Ademas algo me dice que Darien es el indicado para que su relaion dure por mucho-

-Que cosas dices Mina- responde algo sonrojada y le dice -Pero.. ¿Y tu?-

-Yo que?-

-No es hora de que ya te consigas un novio- comenta sonriendole

-Callate, no creo, en estos momentos no me interesa tener novio

-Si eso dices, esta bien- y las dos se rien

-Esa estrella que estaba en tu cuarto ¿El te la dio?-

-Si, es algo especial, exactamente el jueves me la dio y le prometi que la cuidaria muy bien-

-Me alegro- comenta y al momento una joven de cabellos largos y ondulados llega a donde estan ellas

-Hola primas-

-Hola Luna ¿Como has estado?

-Bien Mina, ando libre luego de haber echo mis practicas-

-Me da mucho gusto y como ha estadio tu mama, la tia Neherenia?-

-Bien Serena, hoy iva atner una reunion con sus hermanos-

-Entonces mama debio haber ido- comenta algo preocupada Serena

-Espero que no sea nada malo-

-Yo igual eso espero, pero bueno, tengo que irme, que tengo que ver unos lugares de trabajo, nos vemos- y se va

-Nos vemos Luna- y las dos continuan su paseo

-Por cierto Mina... gracias por lo de anoche-

-No es nada, para que son las hermanas- le contesta sonriendole

-Sabes Mina... creo que seras la primera en cumplir tus sueños antes que yo-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Sera por que en un año podras ya recibirte de estilista y comenzaras a trabajar-

-Lo se, pero solo espero que papa acepte lo que yo quiero, aunque yo creo que no sera asi-

-No digas eso Mina, se que papa lo aceptara con el tiempo, asi como me paso- le comenta y ve que Mina comienza a llorar

-Es que aun no puedo decirle, si de pro si el no esta satisfecho con lo que nosotras queremos y no acepta nada, ya nis e lo que el quiere, es mas, ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de apoyarnos a las dos- au sigue llorando y Serena la abraza

-No llores Mina, yo se como te sientes, tu solo piensa que te ira bien y que todo lo que quieras lo tendras, asi que arriba esos animos- le sonrie para que se sienta mejor

-Esta bien hermana- y se limpia sus mejillas de las lagrimas- Tienes toda la razon y por eso doy mi mejro esfuerzo cada dia-

-Asi se habla-

-Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos a casa, que tut ienes que arreglarte para ir a a ver a Darien mas al rato-

-Estas segura?-

-Claro, ademas ya vere que hago en la tarde, me quedo en casa o salgo con Hotaru-

-De acuerdo- y las dos toman rumbo a su casa- Oye y no te parece rato ser amiga de dos hermanas que son lo opuesto de cada una?-

-No, por que soy su mediadora, aunque a veces hago que a Rei se le quite esa frialdad que tiene-

-Que bueno- y las dos se rien

.

.

* * *

.

**Al fin! *pasando mano por frente sudada* ya hasta aqui por el momento, yo pense que no pasaba de esta semana, y bueno mis excusas de qe me tarde es que tuve trabajo esta semana y no tenia tiempo para estar en mi computadora, pero aun asi como me quede sola en casa este domingo aproveche para subrulo, asi que espero les halla gustado y ahora respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Catnip SD: Nai- sensei, hasta que pasas y bueno con lo que comentaste si que acertaste :D asi que espero que sigua dejandome comentarios por aqui y a ver como me ayuda para tener muchos comentarios en esta historis si**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba.T: sensei ahora ya vio la reaccion que paso cuando Kenji connocio al amigo de Serena :/ y con lo de Mina falta mucho para eso**

**.**

**Bueno eso es todo, cualquier idea que tengn para que la ponga en mi historia me dicen y la tendre en cuenta, los vere proximamente, besos y abrazos**

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. Mentiras y problemas de familia

**Ya volvi, des pues de unos dias a esta historia, y bueno a sugerencia de mi sensei Nai, ahora solo pondre un capitulo, pero tendre que hacerlos largos para que asi sea mejor, disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Mentiras y problemas de famila"**

Cuatro dias despues

Ha pasado ese tiempo, y todo ha transcurrido bien, Mina ya por su parte, depues del consejo que le dio su hermana, piensa algun dia decirle a su padre del curso de belleza, pero prefiere esperar mas, lo que le preocuapba fuera que Lita la cuestionara de lo que paso en su casa el viernes por la noche, por fortuna no la ha visto desde ese dia,

.

Instituto de belleza "Juban"

Mina se encuentra preparando su material para trabajar hoy, esta feliz por que hoy fue su dia por asi decirlo, ya que en su examen de ingles le fue bien y en matematicas no fue su maestro y paso la mañana con Hotaru; al momento Lita llega con ella y la saluda

-Hola Mina, hastq que te veo- y volte para saludarla

-Hola Lita ¿Por que no veniste?-

-Es que tuve que salir fueras de Tokio con mi tia y volvi ayer en la tarde, por eos fue que no me encontraste el sabado- le comenta y las dos se rien, al momento que dos volvuntarias, digamos de 25 años, se acercan a ellas y les dicen

-Señorita del moño ¿Podria hacerme a mi una base* en el cabello?- le rpegutna una muchacha de cabello castaño claro

-Claro, sientese y se la hago ahora mismo- le dice y siente al la joven

-Y a mi me puede hacer un peinado?' el que guste- le dice su compañera a Lita

-Claro, sientese- le comenta y se sientan, y las chicas comienzan lo que les pidieron mientras conversan

-Oye Mina... Lo que paso en tu casa el viernes ¿Pasa a menudo?- le pregunta la castaña y Mina se one nerviosa, por lo que le dice

-Amm no Lita, es la primera vez que pasaba en mi casa, y creo que espanto a mi hermana, pero me dijo que no- comenta al momento que le pone bommerangs* a la muchacha que esta arreglando

-Si, eso me preocupo mucho, pero estas segura de que no pasa nada?- le pregunta algo preocupada

-No Mina, no pasa nada, te lo aseguro-le comenta sonriendole y cambia el tema -Sabes, mi hermana me trajo algo de alla de su escuela-

-De verdad, y que te trajo?-

-Un gatito blanco, y esta bonito, le pues de nombre "Artemis", cuando lo vio mi mama, le gusto y le prometi que lo cuidaria bien- le comenta y las dos se rien

-Que bien, pues si vuelvo a ir a tu casa, quiero jugar con el-

-Claro que si- comenta mientras vuelve a su labor y le comenta..

-Y para que lo sepas, mi papa ni pregunto por ti, pero si pregunta le dire que eres de la facultad- comenta y Lita sonrie

-Es una buena idea- comenta Lita al momento que termian su trabajo

-Acabaste-

-Si, pero a ti te falta mucho- ocmenta riendose

-Solo unos mechones mas y le pongo el liquido- comenta riendose

.

.

.

.

.

Dos horas despues

Mina recibio un mesnaje de su mama, que iva a ver una junta con sus tios, hermanos de Ikuko, en casa de su tia Neherenia y queria que fuera, a pesar de que a ella le gustaba estar con su familia y los queria mucho, en estos ultimos meses siente como que se ha distanciado mucho de ellos, al principio penso que solamente era por sus deberes, perodespues descubrio que sus tios y su mama tenian algunos problemas entre ellos y eso involucra a sus primos, incluso a ella a veces, aunqie por su propio bien no participa en ello

Ya llegando a la casa, toca el timbre, espera y es abierta por una mujer, algo mayor de edad, de cabello ondulado.

-Mina que bueno que has venido-

-Hola tia, si, mama queria que vivniera- y la saluda dandole un beso en su mejilla-

-Bueno entra, tu mama esta en la sala- y entra siendo guiada por su tia Neherenia, es la mayor de los hermanos de Ikuko, es madre viuda debido a que su esposo murio hace 16 años, tranaja como modista de varios tipos de ropa y tiene una hija unica, se llama Luna, tiene 21 años; llega a la sala y se dispone a saludar a sus tios

-Hola tia Karmesite, hola tio Rubeus- la saluda, Karmesite, hermana siguente despues de Neherenia y antes de Ikuko, tiene un esposo llamado Rubeus, los dos trabajan como maestros de una compañia de teatro y una hija llamada Cipryne, de 16 años, que saco parecido a su padre

-Hola linda- las saluda los dos y luego se dirije a saludar ahh

-Hola tio Esteven , hola tia Margaret- Esteven es el hemano siguente despues de Ikuko, aunque todos en su trabajo en una empresa como administraor y hermanos le dicen Ojo de Tigre al ser el mas estricto, tiene una esposa, llamada Margaret, ademas de dos hijos, una adolescente llamada Mimet de la misa edad de Mina y un jovensito castaño llamado Kelvin de 15 años

-Mina hola- lo saluad su tio

-Mi niña hola- igual la saluda su tia y se dirije a sus ultimos tios

-Hola tio Jedite, hola tia Petzite- Jedite, es el mas joven de sus hermanos, trabaja como ayudante general en le distrito Juban tiene por esposa a Petsite, ademas de tener una hija rebelde de 10 años, llamada Juno, pero sus primos le dicen Jun Jun

Ya despues de haber saludado a sus tios se sienta en el sillon junto con su mama

-Que bueno que veniste-

-pues tu me dijiste que viniera mama ¿Y mis primos?-

-Ya sabes, en sus cursos de escuela- le comenta y ambas se rie un poco y escucha que sus tios vuelven a la platica

-Como saben, en algun momento, mama nos tendra que decir quien se quedara con su casa y sus bienes, cuanod ya no este con nosotros- comenta Ojo de tigre

-Hasta lo dices tu, eres el unico que le importa eso en verdad, no se lo dejara a nadie, ya que nuestro padre nos dio lo que nos tocaba hace mucho- comenta Karmesite algo molesta

-Pero si se trata de las cosas de mama, entonces a Ikuko, Karmesite ya mi nos la daran- finaliza Neherenia y Mina que no sabe que decir piensa

_-"Pienso que algo de eso se lo dara a alguno de sus nietos, y no veo el caso de que esten peleando por algo que de seguro no tendran"-_ Ikuko al verla pensar dice

-De ser asi, pierden tiempo hermanos, no olviden que alguno de nuestros hijos heredara algo de mama, ya que no son muchos lo que tienen-

-De todas maneras, si algunos de nuestros hijos llegara a tener eso, nos lo daran a nosotros- comenta Jedite, ya que es el unico que esta seguro que le daran la casa, debido a que es el mas joven

-Claro que no, al menos en mi caso, mis hijas no harian eso, yo no les pediria nunca y se que conservarian los bienes de su abuela mas que su vida- comenta Ikuko y Mina se sorpendre

-Si eso dices, apuesto que tus hijas los empeñarian, para sus bienes- Ikuko comenta Neherenia riendose pensando que no la escucharia del todo y Mina al oirla dice...

-Claro que no! yo nunca haria eso y menos esta Serena- casi gritando y sus tios se sorpenden

-Valla que su hija es una niña aun hermana, no sabe lo que dice- comenta Margaret al quedarse sorpendida

-Tu hija si que es impertinente Ikuko- comenta Rubeus

-Ella no es impertinente- comenta la mujer y dice- Hija, ya no digas nada-

-Esta bien mama- comenta mientras se sienta bien y piensa -"_de por si, mi opinion no cuenta para nada"- _coemnta y vulve a oir la conversacion

-Bueno, con eso tengo en claro que tus hijas no harian eso, si de pura suerte recibieran las regalias de mama- comenta Neherenia

-Si, como sabran, ya no sera asi y para que lo recuerden, mama esta bien de salud, asi que pasara mucho para que ya no este con nosotros y despeus de eso ya veremos bien, y se que de alguna manera, dejara testamento como dejo papa en una parte- comenta Ikuko sonriendo y Mina no sabe que hacer, si sorpenderse por lo que dijo su mama o no hacer nada

-Bien hermana, veo que por eso, mama te consideraba su consentida desde que ramos niños- comenta su hermano ojo de tigre

-Bueno dejemos esto por hoy en mi caso, asi que mi hija y yo nos retiramos, y si gustan aun platicar sobre lo que mama les dejara adelante, solo recuerden, ella esta bien y falta mucho para eso- comenta y toma a Mina del brazo y se salen de la casa sin decir nada mas

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente

Mina se encuentra en una cafeteria concurrida, tomandose un cafe sola y a la vez repasando sus apuntes de teoria, para maquillaje y mascarillas faciales, y como hay mucho ruido, las lees sin importarque la escuchen

- La mayoria de las mascarillas son elaborada con productos naturales, por lo tanto, la misma persona las puede hacer, pero si el mismo estilista trabaja con ello, tiene que hacer varios procesos antes de aplicarla al cliente, como lavarse las manos bien, desinfectaras, preparar la mezcla, aplicarla al cliente,luego retirarla con agua de rosas, limpiarla bien y maquillarla si el cliente lo pide- continua con su lectura, hasta que ve la hora y al ver que ya es tade, decide irse, pero al no prestar atencion tropieza con alguien y se cane sus apuntes del instituto

-Maldicion, lo que me faltaba!- comenta molesta y se agacha a recogerlo

-Perdon, dejame ayudarte- le dice la persona y le ayuda y Mina al verlo, lo reconoce

-Pero es el novio de mi hermana- comenta algo asombrada

-Hola Mina ¿Que haces aqui?- le pregunta

-Nada, hace rato sali de mis clases del instituto de belleza y vine a repasar lo que me dieron de teoria, mientras me tomaba un cafe- le comenta mientras se levanta con sus apuntes en la mano

-Me parece bien, asi aprendes mas- comenta riendose - Bueno, si quieres te acompaño-

-Bueno, como quieras- comenta riendose y los dos salen de la cafeteria mientras conversan

-Tu hermana tiene razon, en menos que ella ya podras trabajar en lo que estas aprendiendo-

-Si lo se, en solo 10 meses podre trabajar en una estetica o abrir la mia, pero prefiero lo primero, aunque aun no se bien- comenta aun caminando y le comenta- Pero cuando sea asi, ahorrare mucho, para comprare muchas cosas- comenta sonriendo

-Eso es bueno- comenta igual riendose

-Por cierto... has platicado con mi hermana, pero por telefono?- le pregunta y el le repsonde

-No, pienso que debe seguir molesta conmigo por lo que paso el sabado pasado- comenta algo triste

-Si me comento, que te llevo con unos amigos suyos y que cuando saludo a su amigo Andrew, solo por que ya tenian tiempo que no lo veia, te molestaste con ella y se pelaron, y desde ese dia se siente mal, y eso me sorprendio ya que ella es a persona mas rebelde que he conocido-

-Lo se, he estado tratando de hablar con ella para disculparme-

-Descuida, se que te perdonara, ya lo veraz-

-Lo se, ademas siempre note en ella que a pesar de ser una chica rebelde, en su interior es una niña dulce y tierna-

-Osea como yo?- comenta y se rien - Pero esta bien y tu?

-Yo que?-

-Pense que estarias trabajando-

-Termine mi turno, como trabaje desde las 7 de la mañana, por hoy acabe mi rutina-

-Me alegro y se que pasado mañana, podras ver a Serena-

-Si, aunque temo que tu padre hara lo posible para que no a vea- comenta algo nervioso

-Yo no diria eso- comenta sonriendole

-Y por que lo dices?-

-Primero, mi mama y yo los apoyaremos en su relacion y bueno, el segun casi no esta en casa y no lo vemos, por lo que pienso que casi no los encontrara a ti y a mi hermana, por lo tanto no debes preocuparte y si de suerte la encuentro conectada en la noche, platicare con ella para que te disculpe- comenta sonriendole

-Gracias Mina, no se como agradecertelo-

-No es nada, hasta me siento rara diciendote esto, pero con tal de ver bien a mi hermana, soy capaz de acer lo que pueda para que este feliz- comenta sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Mina esta encerrada en su cuarto, verificando sus notificaciones de Facebook, y entreteniendose un poco, cuando ve a su hermana que esta conectada y decide hablarle

-Hola hermana :) -

-hola Mina- le contesta para su suerte

-Como te va en la escuela?-

-Muy bien, haciendo mis practicas como siemrpe ¿Y tu?¿Como esta Artemis?-

-Bien, Artmeis es muy tranquilo y le gusta que juege con el-

-Me bien XD-

-Y tu? has hablado con Darien?-

-No, aun estoy molesta con el :/ -

-Lo siento, pero yo pienso que deberias perdonarlo, se que el se siente mal por lo que paso el sabado pasado, ademas, creo que el espera que te disculpes con el, por que estoy segura que ya te perdono :)

-Tu cresss eso?-

-Si eso creo, pero es cuestion de que tu lo quieras perdonar-

-...Bueno, hablare con el, a ver si es verdad-

-Ya veraz que si :D-

-Esta bien, bueno te dejo por que ire por mandado con Luna-

-Esta bien XD , compren bien lo que les falten-

-Si, nos vemos- y se desconecta y Mina apaga su computadora y baja a la sala, y ve que su papa ha llegado y esta conversando con su mama enla cocina, por lo que los oye a escondidas

-Bueno, al menos tragiste algo para mañana- comenta Ikuko

-Es lo mas que pudieorn darme por el momento, pero recuerda que es para Mina, lo de Serena se lo dare antes de que se valla el lunes- comenta Kenji- Pero debiste aver avisado ayer que irias con tus hermanos-

-Eso no tenia que decirtelo, es un asunto entre ellos y yo-

-Pienso que de seguro ya fuistes a pedirles ayuda para segun tu, deje la casa para ti nomas- su voces se elevaban de nivel

-Eso no es cierto!-

-Como de que no? tu misma me dijsite que fuiste con tu madre a pedirle ayuda con eso-

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo Kenji, ya no le he pedido algo asi, tiene mi madre muchos problemas con mis hermanos, como para darle los mios-

-Ya veo, pero esta bien, si no les pides ayuda mejor- se levanta y esta apunto de salirse cuando agrega- al menos ten encuenta que ayudo a las niñas con sus cosas- y sale de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de slaida y se va- Por suetre no vio a Mina y ella solo sube a su cuarto y se encierra, se acuesta en su cama, donde esta Artemis y loacaricia mientras le habla

-Ayy Artemis, de por si no lo puedo negar, vivo una vida algo comlicada, pero aun as, se como slir adelante y ademas ser feliz ¿pero como? no lo se pero se que eso es bueno, y por eso soy algo rara entre mis amigas, al seguir sintiendome como una niña- comenta mientras lo abraza

-Pero aun asi... no puedo pedir mas, tengo suerte de que Serena no este mucho aqui, pero estoy segura, de que los problemas de la familia no la afectaran por ahora- comenta sonriendo

* * *

**Listo! *pasando mano por frente sudada* hasta aqui por el momento, creo que este fue mas largo, espeor que para el proximo capitulo que escriba llege a la 3000 palabras, para que sea igual de largo como este, bueno ya que esta, contestare los comentarios que me han ****dejado**

**.**

**Catnip SD: sensei, segui su consejo y a partir de ahora solo pondre un capitulo y estos seran mas largos, y bueno con lo demas que me dejo, Mina tomara el consejo de su hermana, pero sera hasta dentro de un tiempo, mientras a ver que mas pongo y con lo del otro consejo, lo del romance, en el proximo capitulo lo vera, solo digame como que quiere y listo. Gracias por su comentario, espero siga leyendo mi historia :D**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei si es lindo que las hermanas se apoyen, no es genial?! :D que beuno que igual le guste mi historia :9**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso ya seria todo, cualquier idea que tengan para que la ponga en mi historia, me la dicen y la tomo en cuenta, asi que dejen comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, besos y abrazos :D**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**

**Posdata: pronto subire otra historia, esten pendientes ;)**


	7. Reconciliación y Discusiones

**bien, aqui de vuelta con otro capitulo, espero les guste y al final respondo los mensajitos que me han dejado, ahh y este esta dedicado a mis sensei Nai y Faby, espero les guste :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Reconciliacion y Discuciones"**

Siendo una tarde de viernes una joven rubia con moño naranja en el cabello esta repasando sus temas en la misma cafeteria de ayer , habia ido a sus cursos de ingles y matematicas, solo que ninguna de sus amigas se habia presentado, especialmente Rei, quien no habia venido desde el martes, ya habiendo repasado lo suficiente, se sale de la cafeteria y se dispone a ir a su casa, pensandoq ue suhermana ha llegado, en el camino se encuentra con una joven de cabello corto negro

-Hola Mina ¿Como estas?-

-Hotaru hola, bien gracias-

-Que bueno que te veo- y las dos caminan juntas

-Amiga eres mala, me dejaste sola ayer en los cursos-

-Perdon, es que tuve un inconveniente, pero ya no pasara-

-Esta bien, te la paso- y las dos se rien y al momento Mina le pregunta -A proposito Hotaru dime ¿Que fue lo que paso con Rei?-

-Ayyy mi hermana, que te digo- le comenta un poco molesta-Esa niña fribola me dijo que dejara mis estupidezes y me pusiera seria en mis cursos y le dije que no fuera agua fiestas y con eso, ya no le he dirijido la palabra-

-Siempre te la pasas peleando con ella, ya deberian llevarse mejor todo el tiempo- comenta y ella solo se queda pensando y asiente

-A proposito ¿Como esta tu hermana?- le pregunta la blanquita de cabello corto, ya que Mina le conto lo que paso con Serena y Darien

-Bueno, pues ella...-

.

.

En el tren

Dos jovenes estan viajando ahi, mientras platican

-Gracias por acompañarme Luna-

-No es nada, ya que sali temprano, decidi venirme contigo... a proposito ¿Ya le diste disculpas a tu novio?- le pregunta, ya que Luna fue la primera en saberlo en la facultad

-Claro que no, me ha llamado pero no le contesto- comenta cruzándose de brazos

-Si lo se, lo he escuchado cuando le cuelgas el telefono ya tarde- comenta riendose

-Si- comenta y ve que le ha llegado un mensjae y lo lee, este dice..

_-"Veme en la salida del hospital Juban, te estare esperando... mi princesita :D"_

-¿Que dice?- pregunta Luna y Serena solo le dice

-No es nada, aunque le dare una oportunidad a Darien, pero solo por mi hermana lo hare-

-Asi se habla- comenta Luna y la rubia marca un numero

-Hola- contestan

-mama...-

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Llegan Mina y Hotaru aun platicando

-En verdad... o sea que estan peleados?-

-Si y como no he hablado con ella, no se si ya se contentaron- comenta

-Ojala asi sea, bueno amiga te dejo, sino Rei se molestara conmigo-

-Esta bien amiga, te vere el lunes- y se dan un apreton de manos y Mina entra a la casa, donde su mama esta hablando por telefono

-Bueno, solo no lleges tarde si, cuidate- y ve que cuelga y se dirije a la cocina

-Que paso mama?-

-Nada, tu hermana me llamo, dice que llegara tarde a la casa, le dije que estaba bien y yo le avisaba a tu padre, pero que no llegara tarde-

-Que cosas ¿No te dijo por que?-

-No- le responde y Mina solo sonrie y le dice

-Bueno estare en mi cuarto- y rapidamente se sube a su cuarto y cierra con seguro y ve que Artemis le ronronea en sus piernas y lo carga

-Bien Artemis, parece que tu tia saldra con su galan, espero ya se reconcilien- le comenta felizy el solo maulla -Bueno tienes hambre- y el maulla mas fuerte y Mina se rie mientras le vacia en su platito una lata de atun

.

.

.

.

En un lugar de la ciudad, una rubia de 20 años estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde la habian citado, aunque de por si estaba molesta por lo que paso hace casi una semana, en el interior estaba feliz de que su novio la halla citado, solo que no sabia si disculparlo o no, pero no era de esperarse que la llamara mientras estaba en el tren, pensaba que Darien estaria en su casa esperandola, pero recordo que su padre lo podria matar silo veia, ya llegando al hospital Juban se dirije a la entrada de urgencias, esperando a su novio

-No se que hago, le prometi a Mina que hablaria con el y arreglarlo todo, pero...- deja de hablar cuando siente que alguien esta detras de ella y le dicen...

-Te estaba esperando mi princesa- voltea y ve a su novio, que aun trae puesta su bata de doctor, no sabe que decir

-Darien... yo...- iva a hablar pero el puso su dedo indice en su boca para que no hable

-Quiero que me disculpes por lo que paso la semana pasada, no debi actuar de esa manera, solo que me molesta mucho verte cerca de otra persona que no sea yo, pero te prometo que ya no sera asi- y al momento le dio un bonito y algo grande ramo de rosas rojas, Serena no sabe que decir, por lo que solo atina a decir

-Darien.. yo... acepto tu disculpa- y al momento lo abraza fuertemente y el igual la abraza

-Bueno ya que mi hermosa novia se disculpo conmigo, la invito a cenar a un lugar especial, claro si acepta- y al momento le agarra su mano

-Claro- le responde algo sonrojada y los se van del hospital tomados de las manos

Serena ahora esta mas que feliz por lo que paso hace un momento, claro que no se le escapa de la mente, que le levantara una sospecha a su hermana por no haber llegado a la casa y aun mas, que si por casualidad llegara tarde, tendria Mina que cubrirla de su padre, pero decidio olvidarse de todo eso y lo de sus problemas y pasar toda la noche con su novio

Ya habiendo caminado un buen rato, llegaron a un restaurante elegante, y que decir, la entrada del lugar era espectacular

-Valla, este lugar es hermoso-

-No es nada, pero entremos- y ya entrando, se dirijieron a recepccion y ya estando ahi...

-Buenas noches, tengo una reservacion aqui, a nombre de Darien Chiba- le dice al gerente del restaurante y el busca en la lista

-Espere un momento... si, aqui esta, siguanme- y los lleva directo a la pareja a su mesa que les toca, la cual les da una vista a la calle, se sientan y les entregan los menus

-Bien disfruten su estancia, en un momento vienen a tomarles su orden, ahh y claro, aqui esta lo que pidio señor- y le da una bolsa de regalo color rosa al joven y se va

-y esa bolsa?- pregunta la rubia

-Es para ti- y se la da- Y mejor has caso a la tarjeta que trae- le dice sonriendole, ella saca la tarjeta y lee que dice-_"Para que luscas hermosa en nuestra cita, asi que ve a cambiarte"- _ya leyendola, sonrie y se levanta en direccion al baño,

Ya estando ahi, saca lo que hay en la bolsa, es un vestido de color violeta con bordados brillantes, Serena queda asombrada, por lo que se va al provador a cambiarse su ropa por el vestido, por suerte trae zapatos blancos de tacon, ya cambiada y al haber gusrado su ropa en la bolsa, sale del baño directo a verse de nuevo con su novio, dejado a todos en el restaurante asombrados de como se veia, ya llegando a la mesa, ve que su novio se ha quitado su bata de doctor, y ahora traia un traje elegante negro, de pronto recuerda haber visto que traia un pantalon negro en tanto se fueron del hospital, ya estando ahi se sienta en su lugar

-No se que decir, gracias por el vestido-

-No tienes por que agadecermelo- le comenta y ambos se rien

Ya despues de un rato, pidieron ambos una comida especial, filete millon con ensalada, ademas de que les dieron una botella de sidra, ya estando comiendo, conversaron de cosas de su vida

-Y bueno cuentame ¿Como te fue esta semana?-

-Dire que bien Darien, estos dias he estado haciendo practicas, y ve ha estado hiendo bien en ella- comenta riendose

-Que bueno-

-Si y a ti? como te ha ido con tu trabajo en el hospital?-

-Igual que tu bien, empeze desde el lunes, y siempre me ponen en distintos horarios, ya sea en el dia o la tarde o hasta los dos juntos-

-Pobre de ti- comenta y se rien los dos, cuando al momento los de la orquesta en vivo dicen

-Atencion a todos, ya es momento de que sacen a bailar a su pareja, asi que adelante, empezaremos con este vals llamado "Vals emperador"- y empiezan a tocar y Darien le dice

-Bailarias conmigo-

-Claro- y al momento toma su mano y la lleva a la pista y comienzan a bailar al compas de la musica mientras conversan

-A pesar de ser rebelde, eres buena bailarina de musica clasica-

-Que yo sea rebelde, no significa que me guste bailar estas cosas- y dan una vuela con el

-Si eso dices- y los dos se rien

-A proposito... hace rato te vi algo pensativa ¿Se puede saber por que?- le pregunta y ella algo triste

-Estaba pensando en mi hermana-

-Que pasa con ella?-

-Ultimamente en estas semanas la he visto deprimida, dice que esta harta de todo lo que tiene que soprotar en mi casa, con mis padres y todo eso-

-Valla no pense que tu hermana se sintiera asi, bueno se que me comentaste lo que pasaba en tu casa, pero no crei que la afectara- le dice al momento que la inclina hacia atras

-No se si le afecte o no, a mi si me afecto como te dije, ya despues cuando me fui a la Universidad me senti mejor, pero ella no se como le este afectando eso- comenta algo triste y el solo le dice

-Estoy segura que no le afecta, ya que ella es una chica alegre y que sabe valerse por si misma- le comenta sonriendole y ella solo sonrie, y dice

-Tienes razon- y al momento se besan los dos aun bailando

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Mina esta en su cuarto oyendo la discucion de sus padres

-¿Como puede ser posible que la hallas dejado salir a esa niña Ikuko?!- le grita su esposo molesto, Ikuko sabia como se pondria Kenji cuando supiera que Serena llegaria tarde

-Sabes bien que tu hija llega cansada de la escuela y merecia salir un rato con sus amigas, y eso a ti por que te molesta- le grita- Tu nisiquera le llamas para saber como esta cuando anda en la universidad y ahora haces ese escandalo por que salio hoy llegando, y pregunto ¿Por que?-

-Sabes que es por su bien, que tal si le pasa algo-

-Si, eso mismo dices de Mina, a ella casi no la dejas salir de la casa,a menos de que ella te lo suplice-

-Tu misma sabes por que no la dejo salir a esa niña, pero en cuanto a Serena, ya vera ella en tanto llege- y al momento se encerro en su habitacion

Mina quien oyo todo, esta bastante asustada, piensa en lo que le pueda pasar a su hermana en cuanto llegara, por lo que le marca a su hermana al celular, espera que le conteste, pero nada, la manda al buzon de voz

-Genial, no contesta, solo espero no le halla pasado nada- comenta al momento que se mete en su cama y Artemis se acuesta junto a ella

-Aumm Artemis, espero que tu tia no llege tarde- comenta mientras se dispone a leer una de sus historietas- CReo que esta sera una muy larga noche Artemis, dios quiera y no le pasa nada a ese par de tortolos- comenta pensando en que ellos esten bien y mas que todo, se la estén pasando bien

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente,

Mina se levanta de su cama y esta a punto de bajarse a la sala, pero oye una discucion y ve que es Serena y su padre que estan discutiendo

-Ahora dime... ¿Donde estuviste anoche? por que se que llegaste tarde?!- su padre le estaba gritando a SErena

-Ya te lo dije papa, estaba con una amiga que no veia desde hace tiempo, asi que no me estes gritando que no es nada, para que te pongas asi!- a Mina le sorpendia como su hermana se enfrentaba a su padre con esa rebeldia, ella ni por si podia gritarle a su padre

-Sabes que, no pienso tolerar que megrites de esa forma Serena, asi q e no tengo de otra que no dejarte salir todo el fin de semana, hasta mañana en la noche que te vallas a Osaka, te quedo claro-

-Como tu quieras, me da igual- y diciendo eso, se fue Serena a encerrar a su cuarto, no vio a Mina para su suerte y vio como su padre se salia de la casa para su trabajo

-Como dije, esto va de mal en peor- comenta y se sube a su cuarto y decide ver a su hermana, ve que ella esta acostada en su cama, con las manos en la cabeza, mirando al techo

-Veo que papa si te regaño batante- comenta al momento que Serena voltea su cabeza y la ve

-Algo, pero si-

-Y que haras entonces?-

-Nada, supongo que lo desobedecere-

-Osea que te vas a salir?-

-Exacto hermana- y se dispone a cambiarse de ropa

-Si que eres un caso hermana, pero no temes que papa te descubra?-

-Para nada, es mas, si se entera mejor- comenta ya cambiada de ropa

-Esta bien- comenta Mina y esta a punto de salirse y Serena le dice..

-Ya pensaste en lo que te dije- y al oirla le dice...

-Si y aun no le dire a papa, esperare un tiempo mas, asi que descuida, se lo dire un dia- ocmenta sin voltearla a ver y su hermana le dice

-Yo decia de que te consigueras un novio ya- al oirla se rien un poco y le dice volteando a verla

-Callate!- y le saca la lengua al momento en que se sale de su cuarto

.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas despues

La rubia con moño esta en la entrada de su casa, ya que como esta aburrida y se quedo sola en casa, le pidieron que para nada se saliera, para ella esta bien, ya que desde siempre se ha quedado sola en casa,

-Me pregunto si mi papa la regañara otra veza mi hermana por que halla salido a escondidad, bueno solo espero que no sea asi- y ve a toda la gente pasar, hasta que ve que una peliroja, peinada en una trenza de lado llega con ella

-Hola Cipryne-

-Hola Mina, vengo de paso-

-Y eso?-

-Voy directo a casa del tio Jedite, parece se que habra otra junta con ellos-

-Ya veo- comento hacinedo una mueca

-Si y supe lo que paso en la utlima reunion prima, de que dijiste algo en frente de los tios y que ellos te llamaron impertinente-

-Si lo se, tu padre fue el que lo dijo y todos al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo-

-Lo se, lo lamento mucho por lo que te dijeron, auqnue ello lo digan, yo pienso que no eres impertinente-

-Si eso lo dices tu, me alegro, pero espero que los demas primos no se enteren de lo que paso-

-Pues ni yo, pero si se enteran, les dire que no crean eso que escucharon nuestro padres-

-Te lo agradesco Cipryne-

-No es nada ¿Quieres venir conmgio?-

-No gracias, tengo que cuidar de la casa ya que estoy sola, pero te deseo suerte en la reunion-

-Gracias Mina, te vere depsues- comenta y ella se va. a rubia esta feliz de que al menos una de sus primas la quiere mucho que los demas primos de su familia, esta a punto de entrar a la casa, cuando suena su celular, y lo contesta

-Hola-

-Hola amiga, soy yo, Lita-

-Lita ¿Que paso?-

-Queria ver si podia ir a tu casa, para platicarte algo-

-Claro, estare aqui todo el dia amiga-

-Bueno gracias, voy para alla- y cierra su celuar y sonrie de que al menos ya no pasara el dia sola en casa

Ya pasado un buen rato, Lita llega a casa de Mina, toca el timbre y la rubia va a abrir la puerta

-Ya vine Mina-

-Que bueno, pasale- y la castaña entra y van para la sala

-Que pasa amiga?- le pregunta mientras las dos se sientan en el sillon y Lita comienza a platicarle

-Verzas Mina, mi tia estuvo platicando conmigo... y dice que habra probabilidad de que... para dentro de un mes nos cambiaremos de casa a donde te comente-

-En serio?- pregunta preocupada

-Si, pero adivina-

-¿Que?-

-Que mi tia me dejara estudiar aun en el instituto de belleza junto contigo, asi que no habra problema, ya que seguiremos viendonos las dos todos los dias- ya diciendole eso, Mina se alegra mucho y se emociona y las dos ritan juntas

-Que bueno Lita-

-Si, eso me dijo mi tia, pero siemrpe y cuando no llege tarde cuando estemos instaladas en Shibuya-

-bueno entonces tendra que hacerle caso- y las dos se rien-

-Si, tengo que, pero asi sera- y las dos se abrazan

-Bueno ya que estas aqui, vemos unas peliculas-

-Claro pero es que vine, para andar un buen rato contigo- se rien y las dos van a la cocina a preparase unas botanas

-Sabes Mina, a ver que dia me inivtas con tus amigas de la facultad, para que asi pasemos un buen rato juntas-

-Claro, en tanto ya no esten peleada- le comenta al momento en que le ayuda con las cosas

-Se pelearon?-

-Si, cosas de hermanas- le dice y ambas se rien muy fuerte,

* * *

**Listo! *pasando mano por frente sudada* llege a las 3000 palabras, aunque me canse pero lo logre :D , la cancion que baila nuestra parejita se llama "Vals emperador" asi q la buscan asi y escuchenla paraq se den unaidea :D ,bueno ahora respondere los comenarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei me gusto lo que dijiste y si ojala Mina sea feliz jejejeje, bueno espero que le halla gustado este capitulo**

**.**

**naiara moon: mi sensei, que bueno que te hakla gustado, ahora si que fuiste muy corta en el resumen, espero te sigua gustando**

**.**

**Bueno ahora si eso ess todo, recuerden si quieren que agrege algo para el proximo capitulo, me dicen si, hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos  
**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	8. Un tropiezo inesperado

**"Bien aqui ando de nuevo jejejeje, asi que espero les guste este capitulo y al final respondo los mensajes que me han dejado, en fin, disfrutenlo"**

* * *

.

.

**"Un tropiezo inesperado"**

Siendo domingo Mina fue al hospital a recoger los resultados de unos analizis de presion sanguinea que se hizo su mama hace un mes, ya que Ikuko tuvo que irse a surtir de mercancia de plata, hasta el otro lado de la cuidad, llega y entra al area de visitas y para su suerte se encuentra con la nueva doctora de la familia, una joven de cabellos cortos y azules que usa lentes

-Buenos dias doctora Mizuno- la saluda alegre

-Hola Mina, ya te dije que me gusta que me digas Amy- Amy estudio igual medicina como su mama, la cual siempre atendia a la familia Tsukino ydebido a que ra la mas inteligente de la facultad de medicina Amy hacia sus practicas en el hospital, y `por lo que le dieron el trabajo aqui aun antes de graduarse a un año, pero para mala suerte, a su mama la cambiaron al hospital general de Tokio, por lo que Amy ahora atiende a los Tsukino aqui en Juban. Ademas de ser buena amiga de Serena y un poco de Mina desde niñas

-Esta bien Amy, vengo por los resultados de mi mama-

-Si, tienes suerte, ya estan, espera aqui- y la joven se va por los resultados, Mina espera a que no se tarde, cuando en ese momento...

-Hola pequeña- la saludan, voltea y ve que es Darien

-Ohhh hola Darien- igual lo saluda sonriendole

-Que haces aqui en el Hospital?-

-Nada, solo vine por unos analisis, no creas que para mi- le dice y el solo se rie

-Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta, que si necesitan tu y tu famila un medico en particular, aqui me tienen-

-Gracias, pero, es que...- iva a seguir cuando

-Mina, aqui estan los resultados- Amy llega con un sobre amarillo huevo

-Gracias Amy- y toma el sobre, cuando Darien quien se asombra le dice..

-Mina ¿A poco conoces a Mizuno?-

-Si Darien, es buena amiga de mi hermana, y su madre siemrpe nos atendia a mi y a Serena, y ahora ella desde el invierno pasado nos atiende- comenta y ve que ellos se miran con despresio

-Mina, no me disjite que conocias a mi competencia- dice de manera burlona aun mirando a Darien,

-¿Tu competencia?- pregunta algo confundida, pero preocupada de que hagan algo mal

-Si pequeña, como ahora ,la mas joven de los doctores y buena doctora, tiene que competir con el mejor graduado de medicina general de Osaka, ya casi me vienen a buscar mas a mi, y veo que eso le molesta-comenta riendose. Mina que no sabe que decir, solo atina a decir...

-Bueno, en ese caso que gane el mejor- y se sale rapidamente, no sin antes voltear a ver que esos dos toman su camino cada quien

.

.

.

.

Mina va caminando por la calle, pensando en lo que vio

-Valla, ahora si que ellos dos se haran competencia, solo espero que no se entere mi hermana, por que creera otra cosa, o aun peor, si Amy no sabe lo de su noviazgo de mi hermana, van hacerse jugarretas entre si, pero bueno, ahora si que como les dije, que el mejor gane- comente cuando al momento de darse la vuelta...

-AUchhh!- tropieza con alguien y se cae al suelo tirando el sobre de los analizis y oye que dicen

-Lo siento mucho, perdoname, no me fije por donde iva- Mina levanta la cabeza y ve a un joven de ojos color verdes y cabello plateado

-Pues a mi igual disculpeme, por andar hablando sola, no me fije tampoco- y agarra el sobre, cuando al momento le joven le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Mina acepta y es levantada

-Y que hace sola usted en una mañana de domingo?-

-Nada, solo fui a recoger unos resultados al hospital del distrito- le comento y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban caminando mientras conversavan

-Estas enferma o algo asi?-

-No, son de mi mama, es para que vea como esta de su presion- comenta y ambos se rien y el joven le dice

-Ahh por cierto, mi nombre es Yaten-

-Mucho gusto. El mio es Mina- le contesta sonriendole y le dice cuando ve que esta casi por llegar a su casa-Bueno pues, no le dije, pero acepto tu disculpa, y gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos- y se va sin decir nada mas

Llega a la casa, para su suerte su padre no esta, ya que segun, tenia que trabajar en domingo, le parecio algo rar a Mina, pero no le importo, deja el sobre en el cuarto de su mama y esta a punto de encerrase, cuando ve que su hermana esta poniendo sus cosas para irse en unos momentos, Mina entra y le dice..

-Crei que te ivas a ir un poco mas tarde-

-Si, pero no, tengo que estar temprano en la escuela para una practica mas- le comenta sin verla y solo dice la rubia con moño

-Que bueno pero ¿Papa que te dijo?-

-Dijo que estaba bien, si me iva mas temprano mejor- comenta al momento que cierra su maleta

-Me parece bien- y sonrie

-¿A ti como te fue?-

-Bien, tu amiga me dio los analizis de mama, solo sera cuestion de que los vea ella- comenta y esta Serena agarra su maleta y sale de su cuarto y Mina la acompaña

-Bueno que te valla bien hermana- comenta mientras la abraza

-Gracias Mina- le dice y se va de la casa

.

.

.

.

Serena se encuetra caminando por la calle feliz, sabiendo que su plan habia funcionado, ya que tenia planeado pasar la tarde de domingo con Darien, ya que terminara su jornada temprano hoy, cuando esta a punto de llegar a donde la cito su novio, ve que esta sentado en una banca, por lo que se acerca a donde esta por detras y lo soprende

-Boo!, te auste!- y al parecer funciono por que el moreno se espanto un poco

-Serena!, si un poco- y la rubia se rie

-Bueno ya que estoy aqui ¿A donde iremos?- pregunta curiosa

-Ya lo veraz, vamos que se nos hara tarde- y la toma de la mano y se van caminando

Luego de haber caminado un largo tramo llegan a un hermoso jardin japones, con muchas flores, Serena queda asombrada por como se ve el lugar por lo que solo dice

-Que hermoso lugar Darien-

-Que bueno que te halla gustado- comenta sonriendo pacificamente, cuando en ese momento siente que unas gotas caen del cielo y dice

-Vamonos, que esta a punto de llover- comenta y al momento los dos se van, pero para su mala suerte la lluvia se suelta mas, ya habiendo caminado un poco mas, llegan a un edificio de departamentos, entran y suben por el elevador

-Al menos ya no nos agarro mas la lluvia- comenta Serena que esta toda empapada

-Eso si linda- comenta cuando se abre el ascensor y caminan hasta una de las puertas del piso, Darien saca una llave y abre la puerta y entran al departamento, que para sorpresa de la rubia esta todo sofisticado, ya que nunca antes habia estado ahi

-Valla si que este lugar es impresionante- comenta asombrada y pone su maleta en la entrada y se sientaa en el sillon

-Es mi hogar desde hace ya mucho, toma secate- y le da una toalla, para que se sece el cabello

-Bueno, pues es muy bonito la verdad- dice sonriendo y Darien se sienta junto a ella

-Serena... bueno...-

-Que pasa?- pregunta sonriendole

-Bueno, ya no te lo dije antes pero...- y le toma su mano-Gracias por haber aceptado ser mi novia- y lleva su mano hasta su boca y la besa dulcemente

-Darien..- comenta algo sonrojada y le dice algo timida- No es nada, aunque caso ya no nos veremos mucho por mi escuela- comenta algo triste y Darien solo la abraza

-No importa, siempre estare ansioso por verte cada fin de Semana-

-En serio- pregunta sin verlo

-Claro, mi princesa- le contesta y al momento se separa de ella para darle un beso en sus labios y ella le corresponde de manera dulce, moviendose a un perfecto compas,

Pero al momento su beso comenzo a tomar un ritmo mas intenso y a la vez apasinado, Serena paso su brazos alrederor del cuello de su novio para profundisarlo mas, al momento Darien toma a Serena y la sienta sobre sus piernas, y comienza a dejarle muchos besos por toda su cara, y la rubia enrreda sus dedos en el cabello negro de Darien, el solo la acariciaba el cuerpo de Serena de manera sensual, ella al sentir eso, siente como si un fuego dentro de ella se enciende mas y mas

Por lo que con un movimiento rapido comienza a desabotonar la camisa de Darien quitandosela por completo, mientras que el comienza a quitarle su blusa gris totalmente, ya haciendo esa labor, comenzo a besar su cuello con una lentitud y baja a sus hombros aun besandolos, Serena que esta completamente exitada por eso, no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de su garganta, Darien sonrie de solo escucharla

-Me atraes bastante mi princesa- le susura en su oido con voz ronca, al momento la toma en sus brazos y se la lleva cargando hasta su alcoba. Ya estando ahi la deposita en la cama con delicadesa y la observa completamente, esta toda sonrojada de la cara

-Darien?-

-Si Serena-

-Por favor no te detengas si- le pide y el solo sonrie, al momento que se posiciona encima de su novia, sujetandose de sus brazos, y comienza a besarla en su cuello con pasion, al momento que comienza a quitarle sus jeans de mezclilla,

Serena quien quien gime de placer, no piensa quedarse atras, comeinza a acariciar de manera atrevida el firme pecho de su novio y tambien besandolo, provocando que Darien suspire por ese placer, Serena entonces comienza a quitarle su pantalon rapidamente, dejandolo solamente en boxers, al momento se sonroja al notar que su miembro de el esta erguido, Darien a su vez, desciende por su boca hasta sus pechos y le quita su sosten, comenzando a dejar besos en sus pechos jugando con ellos, luego atrapo uno de sus pezones con la boca y lo lamia con una sesualidas, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro. Serena ahora solo gemia por el placer, sujetando sus manos a los hombros de su novio, al momento Darien comienza a descender con su boca, siene que llega a su ombligo y le da pequeños besos, luego desciende mas hata su vientre aun dando besos, hasta que llega a ese punto que tanto ansiaba, con sus manos acaricia su intimidad por encima de su ultima prenda, y al momento se la quita rapidamente, Serena al momento hace lo mismo con so boxer de el, djeando escapar su miembro erecto. por lo que al verlo le da algo de miedo, el al verla solo le dice

-Tranquila cariño, sere cuidadoso- aun con su voz ronca, trata de sonar romantico, por lo que se acomoda entre sus piernas, y la besa para darle confianza, Serena al besarlo pierde parte de su miedo, ya cuando Darien siente que o esta tensa, comienza a entrar en ella con mucho cuidado, solo que no se resite mas y de una sola embestida, la penetra rompiendo en su camino la barrera que daba prueba de su virginidad, Serena intentaba no llorar por el dolor, pero sin querer dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, durante unos minutos no se movieron, pero al momento que Serena se movio un poco, ambos soltaron un gemido ahogador desde adentro

Darien comenzo a embestirla con calma y suavidad, pero en momento las embestidas se volvian mas rapidas y violentas, y al mismo tiempo la besaba en sus pechos con pasion, Serena solo gemia descontrolada por eso, enterrando sus manos en la espalda de su novio, y besandolo en donde podia, su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, estaban mas que sudados y sus corzones que estaban a punto de salirse acelerados, hasta que por fin llegaron al punto culmine, en el que gritaron sus nombres con mucha pasion

Despues de haber alcanzado su primer orgasmo, ambos se encuentran descansando abrazandose y acariciandose mutuamente

-Eso fue hermoso- comenta Serena toda exausta por ese extasis que probo- Te amo Darien- y le da un tierno beso y ve que el sonrie

-Yo igual te amo, mi princesa- comenta acariciandole su cabello y ambos se quedan dormidos, despues de haber probado esa experienca unica, siendo solo el sol que se oculta despues de la lluvia, su unico testigo de su encuentro apasionado

.

.

.

.

dos dias despues de lo anterior

Ikuko y Mina estan en el centro comerciar de Shijoku, solamente distrayendose viendo lo que venden,

-Hace mucho que no habiamos venido aqui mama, me gusta tanto venir aqui- comenta asombrada

-Si hija, ojala tu padre pudiera darte para que te compraras ropa-

-Descuida mama, algun dia se lo pedire- comenta cuando pasan por un local de plata y su mama le dice

-Espera aqui hija, ire a ver las cosas de ahi-

-Claro mama, adelante- comenta e Ikuko entra al local, Mina solo ve a la gente que pasa, cuando ve que unas jovenes, una de 18 años y una niña de 10.

-Valla, pero mira quien esta aqui Jun Jun- comenta la rubua de cabello corto burlandose de ella

-Mimete, Jun, hola- les contesta de mala gana

-Pero si es Mina- comenta la niña riendose

-Si, la estilista del barrio pobre, de seguro solo vino a ver la ropa que nunca va a poder tener en su triste e humilde vida-, ya que su padre no gana nada- comenta Mimete riendose, al igual que Juno y Mina se molesta

-Callate Mimete, es que tu problema es que no soportas a la gente de media clase, ya que tu padre es casi dueño de la empresa donde trabaja y gana mucho, lo cual lo despilfarras en ropa, al igual que tu Jun, que nada mas estas con ella, ya que igual tu padre es ayudante general del departamento del distrido- comenta al ver todas las bolsas de ropa carisima que traen ellas dos

-Tu no eres nadie para callarme tonta niña infantil, y espera a que mi padre se entere de esto-

-Pues dile, no me interesa- cometa gritandoles y Mimete dice

-Vamonos Jun Jun, no se por que estamos hablando con ella, y peor que es nuestra familia- comenta y las dos se van de donde estaban, Mina ya estando mas relajaa dice

-Al menos Kelvin, Cipryne y Luna, son los unicos que me tratan bien, pero esas descaradas, son de lo peor- comenta al momento que se sienta en una banca del centro comercial, poniendo su cabeza arriba, mirando el techo de cristal, cuando siente que alguien la esta viendo

-No esperaba verte aqui- escucha y se sienta bien y ve que el joven que vio el domingo pasado

-Veo que se acuerda de mi- comenta asombrada y el se sienta a su lado

-Vi que estabas discutiendo con unas muchachas desde lejos- le comenta

-Si, eran mis primas, de por si son unas resbalosas, como son de una famila de mucho dinero, piensan que son la octava maravilla y no toleran a la gente pobre, o que no ganan mucho y con mi familia es el caso- comenta algo molesta y el solo le dice

-Dejalas, de por si a ellas les ira mal en algun momento, te lo aseguro- comenta y ella solo sonrie

-Tal vez eso si, bueno, sino te molesta te dejo, por que mi mama ya salio del local donde estaba, nos vemos- comenta y antes de irse dice -Oye ¿Como me dijste que te llamas?-

-Soy Yaten, nos vemos Mina- ella solo sonrie y se va de donde estaba, y alcanza a su mama, pero no cae del asombro que se halla vuelto a ver a ese muchacho de nuevo

.

.

.

.

En la Universidad

Luna y Serena estan saliendo de sus practicas en la escuela

-Luna, tenias razon, con esto de las practicas, sera muy duro para mi- comenta algo cansada

-Si y mas por que me comentaron que llegaste tarde al cuarto y por eso llegaste tarde a tu clase ayer ¿A poco paso algo en tu casa para que llegaras tarde?-

-No nada- comenta algo nerviosa

-Entonces de seguro te enfermaste-

-¿Por que lo dices Luna?- pregunta nerviosa

-Antier en la noche cuando te escuche llegar, vi entre sueños que estabas tomando medicina siendo ya tarde- comenta y Serena solo espera que no la descubra, que se tomo un anticonceptivo

-Solo eran vitaminas nada mas, aparte como no como mucho, eso me ayudara en algo- comenta aun nerviosa y Luna se rie

-Ya veo, ahh que cress ¿Te acuerdas de Mimete?-

-Si, la hija del tio ojo de tigre- comenta algo molesta

-Pues el sabado pasado, que fui a comprar algunas cosas para la escuela, estaba en el centro comercial de compras y se atrevio a decirme muchacha contadora de mediana clase, y eso me molesto muchisimo- comenta apretando sus puños

-Sabes bien que ella ha sido asi de resbalosa, pero aun asi le ira mal, ya que no tiene planeado su fututo- comenta y las dos se rien

-Si y segun ella sera la que heredara el puesto de su padre, pero no sabe que esta su hermano tambien, a lo mejor a Kelvin se lo daran- comenta sonriendo

-Si y mas que todo por que el quiere estudiar adminstracion y todo eso- comenta y le dice -Bueno vamos a comer algo si-

-Claro prima- comenta y las dos se van al comedor de la universidad

* * *

**Ya esta *saltando de alegria* hasta aqui por el momento, espero les halla gustado ya que puse todo mi empeño en eso y bueno, agardesco a mi compañera Mary por darme una buena desicion con lo de Serena y Darien, ya que aunque estaba escasa de imaginacion, hize mi mejor esfuerzo jejeje y bueno a ver si tengo ms ideas en mente, bueno respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei bueno que decir, no todo lo que brilla es oro, pronto sabras por que y bueno lograste convencerme con Mina, ya en un tiempo encontrara su amor, ya veraz ;)**

**.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, recuerden si les gustaria algo para el proximo capitulo me dicen si, cualquiero cosa que quieran :D bueno nos vemos, djen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, besitos y abrazos**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
